Pelliot
is a young boy who, like his group of friends, love to play role the Seven Deadly Sins and order the villager around. Appearance Pelio has middle size hair with a simply village clothes. Personality Peilo was shown to be short temper and take playing Seven Deadly Sins very seriously. History Many years ago, when Pelio was a little kid, Pelio found a badly injury Armando who collapsed outside of the village. Pelio then carried the injury Armando with his weak little hands, and look after him until he was healed. Afterward, Armando was hired by Pelio father to look after Pelio to this day. Plot Current Arc Pelio and the Fake Seven Deadly Sins were playing around in the village and ordering people order. Pelio and the rest headed to the forest where their found the Boar Hat which surprised them since they weren't any bar there. Pelio and got excited and went there, to order the owner to pay them for standing in his land. The real Seven Deadly Sins came out, and realize that the kids were playing them and King information on the next Sins is false. Meliodas told Pelio that they were about to leave, Diane then appear, thinking the rest has come back which shock the Fake Deadly Sins due to her size and thinking she was about to eat them, but got angry at them. Later the Fake Deadly Sins got along with the Real Deadly Sins. Pelio then told the Sins about the Mountain God that live in Ordan mountain. The kids were later informant from a villager that a group of Holy Knights Dawn Roar and the kids headed to the forest to find them. As the Fake Deadly Sins were traveling in the forest, Armando try to convinced Pelio to turn back since it is dangerous, Pelio got upset at Armando and told him he shouldn't have saved him in the past and continued to walk. Pelioa and the kids then found the Holy Knights who they were facing against a Armor Giant. The kids were scared, but Pelio ran there to see them up close, and saw the Armor Giant to which he thought he was the criminal and start attacking him to which the Armor Giant was about to smash him, but Armando ran to his side and push him away, which end up him getting smash instead. Pelio pass out during the battle, where the real Gowther, Armando took Pelio out of the battlefield to not be harm. When Pelio woke up, Gowther told him to leave the area since it is too dangerous for Pelio and went back to the Deadly Sins to fight with all his power. After the Deadly Sins defeat the Armor Giant, Pelio went to Gowther and wanting to speak with him in private which Meliodas allow it. Pelio hugged Gowther when their were alon and ask him to stay which Gowther could not since he have to be there for his teammate which Pelio thinking that Gowther is using it as a way to leave him. Gowther then shape back to Armando to explain to Pelio that Armando personality does not exist and that he base his personalty on a traveling entertainer since Pelio enjoy him and the hair style belong to Pelio dead mother. Pelio grew upset at Gowther for revealing such information and decided since if he cannot stay, Pelio will become a Holy Knight to capture him and would not forgive him even if he apologize to him, but Gowther turn around and told them that they will meet again which made Pelio break down crying. Abilities/Equipment Pelio is an ordinary child with no super-human abilities, but Pelio does carry around a small sword. Relationships References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters